dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Graham Caku
Graham Cake, called Graham, is a GDA character made by Spaz as a way of her joining the fandom. He is based off a family recipe consisting of Graham Crackers, Red Gelatin, Cream, and Fruit Cocktail. Appearance Graham is an oddly petite male with red dyed hair and orange/yellow colored streaks. His hair is messy and remains unkept. His natural hair color is black but dyed to fit the color of the original dessert. His eyes are mostly orange but comes down to red. He has pale pink-ish skin. His height is 163 cm tall and weights roughly 104 pounds (much to his misery of being underweight). He wears a shirt that has a cuffed sleeve on the right side and a long brown sleeve on the other half. He also wears brown shorts that end at an orange color. He does not use shoes with laces, instead, he wears brown shows and orange socks. When his inverted personality appears, he looses his red hair and the colored streaks. Instead, he keeps his hair pure black and more unkept than normal. He would wear black and white instead of his usually white and brown. His eyes would turn red, loosing the orange. Personality Graham is a shy and considerably innocent boy. He lacks common knowledge and ability to decide. His passive personality makes him and easy person to manipulate. He avoids fights and often talks about graditude. He also has an odd addiction of cheese, even without a need to eat. He even considers himself a vegetarian either way. He often stutters as a part of his formal tone, usually not a form of shyness. He has a difficult time becoming serious and is very forgiving. His "inverted" personality is a much darker side. When inverted, he curses and used violence on people. He ridicules his other personality for being "Stupid and Weak". He would often start yelling at people if not listened to. He then acts upon devious actions, trying to fill in an empty inside of him. History Graham was born in England to a family that makes cheeses. He competed with his brother and sister over the tital of the family head. After a long while, Graham eventually dropped out of school in order to make time to be around friends. His parents, angered, disowned him when he became 12. Graham decides to try to win the favor of his former family back by traveling the world for cheese recipes. Even at the age of 15, he still believes that he loves his former family. Trivia *Graham was based off a character his creator made named "Chile" *He owned a pet duck named "Cheese Chick" (Much to the stupidity of the name) *Graham has a metabolism problem that kept him from growing while he traveled the world. *He has post traumatic stress disorder that affects his relationships with people. *He has a few of the other desserts in his travels *He has a fear of weapons Relationships Aisu: He has confessed his love for her in many occasions. They share a mutual relationship. Lemon Pie (Kei): Respects Kei even though they have never talked. (On Chat) Ambrosia: He shares a friendship with him. Oreo Pudding: Nuetral friendship. (She probably dislikes him) Blue Rapseberry Ice Cream: He called her "BluRasp-chan" Dave (A side character created by Spaz): Dave is Graham's older brother, though he rejected Graham, they still share a brotherly bond. Category:Cakes Category:Other Category:Characters